To evaluate the role of including a family member in a comprehensive behavior therapy intervention that will address both pain, suffering and disability dimensions of chronic pain in fibromyalgia. The intervention incorporates treatment elements of the cognitive-behavioral approach directed at the regulation of the subjective experience of pain.